Love is a Funny thing
by Elena Windwalker
Summary: He is said to be cold and a man who cannot be moved. The other is rumored to be similar but holds a dark past filled with bloodshed. When both collided, wheather it was a coincidence or fate no one knows but one thing they learnt is that Love is indeed as funny as Fate.
1. First Impressions are Important

What's up! This is my second D-Gray men story and I'm excited about it. I'll probably update it weekly and please check my profile for announcements.

Beta: Nanami Of Falling Snow, thank you so much!

Summary: Allen Walker is not whom he seems to be and what's his connection with one of the most popular guy in school?

**First Impressions are Important**

"_Moyashi, wake up or I'm leaving," a boy with long hair and cobalt eyes said._

"_Wait for me, Yuu!" the younger boy with brown hair and stunning silver eyes said._

"_Moyashi, my old man is going to travel again so we will be leaving tomorrow."_

"_Will I be able to see you soon?"_

"_Unlikely…."_

"_No! Don't leave! I don't want you to."_

"_I'm leaving Moyashi, but one day I'll come back and get you so don't cry." He said as he rubbed the child's tears away with his thumb._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, but until then don't you dare fall in love with another person," he said as his place a kiss on the boy's forehead. The boy then took his suitcase and went into the car but not before looking back and giving the child a small smile._

"_Somebody! The house is burning! We have to bring the child to the hospital."_

"_It hurts, Yuu, where are you when I need you?"_

"_Don't go in Allen, you don't need to see what hurts you…."_

"_Mana? Where is he?" Allen asked._

"_I'm sorry boy but you both were caught in an accident but don't worry, we will take care of you."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm your father's adopted brother, Neah."_

"_Neah, where is Mana?"_

"_He went somewhere far away…he is at peace now."_

"_He's at peace? Where is that? Why am I not there then?"_

"…"

**Currently 15 years has passed….**

My name is Allen Walker and I am 20 this year. I'm short for my age and may have a slight complex over it but all is good. Today I am going to the Black Order Academy. It is a school that specializes in the Arts and I'm a freshman in the music department majoring in the piano.

"Hurry up brat or you'll be late!"

"Yes, Master!"

In case you're wondering, the guy whom I called Master is actually the guy who takes care of me. He's a drunkard and loves to leave me debts, in short, he's a bastard. You may think 'but he takes care of you!' but I think no, I know it's the opposite he's just my guardian by name. Heck is he even legal to be my guardian? That I don't know and I don't want to find out either. I quickly walked to the school and sat on one of the chairs provided. Thank goodness I didn't get lost. I might be a little direction challenge and was afraid that I got the wrong venue.

"Hey people! I am the representative for this year. The name's Lavi! We should just go all out and rock this world with our talent and that's all!" Lavi said. He had wild red hair tamed by a bandana over his head and for some weird reason, an eye patch over his eye. Then again, who am I to judge? I had white hair like an old man and a scar over my eye. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I saw the principal step on stage.

"Students, please go to your classes and you will be given a tour today. I welcome you all to this place but if any of you dare touch my dear sister Lena lee, well…let's just say you won't be able to live the next…OUCH! What! Why did you hit me? My dear sister does not like me anymore," The principal sobbed as his sister just sighed and dragged him off of the stage.

"Sorry about that. Please proceed to your classes, you are all dismissed," A guy whom I assume is the vice-principal said. I wonder why he is not the principal. He seems more level headed…we all walked out of the hall and I began looking at the map to lead me to the next destination.

"Where am I?" I asked to no one in particular. Well, no one was there after all. Who would be in a place full of cherry blossoms? I swear I read the map correctly; maybe it's the wrong one? I know! Straight is always the right path so I'll go… "Wah!" I shouted as I tripped over a leg? What's it doing here?

"Who is that?" He growled. Damn he sounds pissed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to!" I apologized as I felt him staring at me, I knew I was a freak with my white hair and a pentagon scar crossing my eye but does he really have to stare?

"My name's Allen Walker, so sorry I didn't see you there," I said as I offered my hand for him to stand. He looked at my hand with a scrutinizing gaze and then seemed to ponder over something. He then stared at me; piercing me with his deep cobalt eyes that looked like it could see my soul before he did this…he took my offered hand, and pulled me towards him.

"Moyashi, now we're even," he said as he stood up. He smelt like lotuses, damn why of all things is it that?

"I'm not Moyashi I'm Allen!" I shouted realizing that he called me Moyashi.

"A Moyashi is always a Moyashi. Since you're so brave to retort back to me I shall give you my name. It's Yuu Kanda," He said as he left me and went off.

That was my first time meeting him and later I found out he was the ice prince, Yuu Kanda. My first impression of him was…JERK.

**End**

Do you like it or hate it? Please leave a review and I'll give a preview of the next chapter. Till next time. Cheers!


	2. Encounters

_Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it. Now, I present you the second chapter please enjoys!_

_Beta:__**Nanami Of Falling Snow, lifesaver…thanks!**_

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Encounters**

_What's wrong with that guy seriously? I asked myself. Wait, now is not the time to think about that I should have asked him for directions. Now what? I guess I'll just follow the path that he took…_

Allen thought, not paying attention until he, accidently, bumped into someone and almost tripped but was caught by a pair of hands wrapped around his waist.

"Sorry boy I didn't see you there. Are you hurt?" A guy with a top hat and wearing a tux asked as he smiled at Allen.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me." Allen replied.

"It's my pleasure to help such a beautiful boy. My name is Tyki Mikk and may I have the pleasure of knowing your name?" He asked as he kissed the boy's knuckles.

"M-my name's Allen Walker." Allen said blushing.

My first impression of Tyki Mikk, he was gentlemanly but a bit of a playboy in short, a person I must not get close to….

"I'm lost can you help me?" Allen asked while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

'Cute' Tyki thought as he stared at the boy. The boy's milky skin that seems to give a soft glow under the sun, the way his hair shone such fine platinum hair that looks so light like white and his petite figure.

'He might be the one for me.' Tyki thought as Allen started squirming uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Pardon my staring, where would you want to go?" Tyki replied as the boy's smile brightened.

"Can you bring me to the principal's office? I'm supposed to deliver him some documents," Allen replied relived that Tyki stopped staring at him although he still felt uncomfortable.

_Something about his smile doesn't seem right…unnatural perhaps? No, it's the eyes of how predators look at their prey…._

"Pardon my curiosity, but why are you going to the principal's office? If you're freshmen you're supposed to go to your classroom right? So why are you going to the principal's office?" Tyki asked.

"Allen?" Tyki asked as the boy did not respond but continued walking.

"Sorry Tyki, I was distracted could you repeat your question?" Allen responded staring at Tyki with his deep silver orbs.

"Don't worry about it. We're here boy. This is the door to the principal's office. I have to leave now but I'll see you around," Tyki said as he ruffled Allen's hair. Allen just stared at him quizzically before shrugging and then knocking the door.

'I guess things will be more interesting now.' Tyki thought as he left.

_Sigh, I was so deep in thought I didn't hear Tyki but seeing as he didn't mind I guess it wasn't important. I guess I'll just have to make it up to him later._

"_Excuse me; I'm here to see the principal?" I asked. If I used the word messy to describe the office I think I'm giving it too much credit. It's like as if somebody came and robbed the place or something. Papers were scattered everywhere and I could hardly see the furniture since stacks of paper were blocking it. What kind of office is this?_

"_I'm sorry for the state of the office but how can I help you?" A woman who had long green hair tied in twin tails asked me as she was carrying a tray of coffee._

"_I am here to see the principal," I replied._

"_Oh, give me a moment as I wake him up," She said smiling sweetly. Is it me or is the smile too sweet for my liking?_

"_Brother, wake up. I'm getting married today after all," She whispered into his ear. There was someone there?_

"_NO! Lenalee, how can you do this to your brother?" That guy whined._

"_Gosh, I was clearly lying," The girl said sighing._

"_My sister lied to me! Who tainted you? Whoa!" The principal started questioning here. Now, she just seems pissed. Lenalee lifted her boot and gave a hard kick._

"_You have a guest please behave appropriately!" She yelled. The guy immediately calmed down and sat. Where does all this furniture pop up from seriously?_

"_I am so sorry about that, my name is Lenalee Lee and this is Komui the principal who is also my brother," She introduced as she gave me an apologetic smile._

"_Don't worry about it. My name is Allen Walker. I came here to see you Mr. Lee as you requested," Allen said with a bow._

"_Lenalee, please leave for a while." Komui said seriously. Lenalee, sensing that this was important, did not ask questions and left the room after leaving a cup of coffee on the table._

"_Don't need to be so formal, Komui will do, Komui answered. His facial expression had no trace of what occurred recently and looked completely calm._

"_Yes, so, why did you ask me to come here?" Allen asked as he sat down on a chair offered to him._

"_I want you to uncover the mysteries of this school." Komui answered._

"_What mysteries?" Allen asked leaning forward as he was suddenly interested._

"_No rush, there has some strange stuff occurring in the music department and I want you to help me solve it. This is the file that contains the information of your mission," Komui answered as he handed a file to Allen._

"_As you wish, nice working with you," Allen said as he stood up and bowed before heading to the door._

"_You can't let anyone know you're doing this and please, try not to involve my students." Komui said as he saw Allen opening the door._

"_I will fulfill your request," Allen responded as he opened the door and left the room._

"Hey Allen, since you're new here I shall be your guide. Pass me your schedule." Lenalee said as Allen was walking out of the building.

"Thank you Miss Lee. I get lost easily after all." Allen said as he smiled and pass her his schedule.

"Don't need to be so formal so just call me Lenalee." Lenalee said as she scanned Allen's schedule.

"You're in the music department? What instrument do you play?" Lenalee asked as they started to walk to Allen's first class.

"I play the piano." Allen replied not seeming to pay much attention to the girl._She's very chatty. I wonder how long I must do this. It seems like a long mission. To have to go undercover as a music student just because of that…sigh_

"What's wrong Allen?" Lenalee asked.

"Hmm? Nothing, nothing at all don't worry I'm just tired," Allen said as he gave her a small smile which made her blush.

'He's so gentle and nice. He's totally my type,' Lenalee thought.

"Are you okay? Your face is red." He looks at her in puzzlement.

"I-I'm fine. We're here, Please excuse me," She replied hastily and ran off._Did I do something wrong? Whatever, I'll ask her the next time I see her. For now, I have to concentrate on my mission._

"Sorry, I'm late but I got lost," Allen apologized as he bowed his head. The students started chattering among themselves of the new guy.

"Well, it can't be helped seeing how big our school is," The teacher said. He had blonde hair and introduced himself as the teacher Reever as I sat down at the available seat. I nodded and greeted him politely before taking the only seat available.

"Hey, my name's Lavi! You may already know me as the representative of the freshmen," Lavi said winking._He is peculiar with an eye patch over his eye but then again who am I to say anything with a scar over my eye?_

"My name's Allen, nice to meet you," I introduced myself offering him a small smile before returning my attention back to the teacher.

_That was how I met the third prince of the school, Lavi, the free spirited prince who does everything in his own pace. Looks like I have my work cut out for me…._

**End**

Did you enjoy this chapter? Was it good or something that you expected? Please leave a review because I really want to hear your comments. Till next time! ^-^


	3. Memories

OMG! I took so long just to type out this chapter. Sorry, I was busy with my tests and had to study. Thanks guys for all the reviews! I was like wow! On with the chapter!

**Warning:** Kanda's a bit out of character here and um…that's all?

'Thoughts'

_Italic: Allen's point of view_

**Memories **

"Hey Allen, what's your next class?" Lavi asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"Hmm…its theory lessons next for me." Allen answered as he scanned through his schedule.

"Looks like I won't be able to stick with you, I have a class for drummers next." Lavi said with a hint of disappointment.

"Oh, you play the drums. I major in the piano." Allen said seemingly unaware of Lavi's disappointment.

"Yup and I'm rocking it!" Lavi shouted with enthusiasm.

"I love people who are passionate about music. I find it rather fantastic." Allen commented and Lavi stopped his actions and stared at Allen.

"What is it?" Allen asked concern over what happen to Lavi who was just standing there looking at him.

"STRIKE!" Lavi said eyes turning heart shape before hugging Allen.

"L-Lavi stop it! It's embarrassing and I can't breathe. Too tight…" Allen stuttered, blushing as he was not used to body contact with people and the death grip called hugging.

"Sorry, did I make you feel uncomfortable?" Lavi said releasing Allen from his death grip but not before giving him a guilty smile.

"No, you just squeezed me too much…" Allen replied. Before Lavi could say anything else, the bell rang signaling it was time for class to start.

"Shoots! I have to go to my theory class now. See you later, Lavi!" Allen shouted as he dashed off rushing to class.

'Why is my heart throbbing?" Lavi thought as he saw Allen left.

'I must have been too excited. Yup, that's got to be it.' Lavi thought and smiled as he walked the opposite direction to his class.

"Sorry I'm late!" Allen apologized as he came into the classroom not looking up only to be met with silence and everyone staring at him.

"Baka Moyashi, the teacher is not even here yet. Look up before you even greet them and you're blocking the door, I can't go in." Kanda commented as he was standing behind Allen was just slide the door open.

"My name is ALLEN! Why can't you remember it?" Allen fumed.

"Che, is that the only thing that you care about?" Kanda asked as grey orbs met cobalt orbs.

"S-shut up!" Allen said turning his head away from Kanda.

"Moyashi?" Kanda questioned wondering why the Moyashi is acting so strange.

"Shonen, you're in this class?" A new voice from behind interrupted.

'This voice, where have I heard it before?' Allen thought as he turned around and met with a familiar figure.

"Tyki Mikk, what are you doing here?" Allen asked staring at his golden eyes.

"I told you to call me Tyki right? I'm the relieve teacher, the other teacher took a sick leave today but what a pleasure seeing you again so soon. It seems we are fated." Tyki explained and kissed Allen's knuckles.

"Che, a teacher should teach not flirt with a student. Moyashi, let's go to our seat the teacher is here." Kanda said dragging a clueless Allen to the back of the classroom as Tyki looked amused.

'I see looks like the ice prince is starting to develop feelings for the boy; things will be interesting from now on.' Tyki thought as he smirked and walked to the front of the class.

'What just happened?' Everybody thought and sweat dropped as they felt a terrible aura surrounding Kanda.

"Kyaa! Have you heard? The two princes were at the same class today!"

"No way! Where?"

"I heard that they were fighting over a girl! In addition, she's a freshman."

"Why would she be in that class? Kanda-sama attends the most elite class."

"She also very good. I heard she already have CDs and is sold worldwide."

"As expected from someone that Kanda-sama likes! What else?"

"Tyki-sama likes her too! He kissed her knuckles when he greeted her the whole class saw it!"

"Who is she to have the attention of the two princes? We must investigate! Do you think Lenalee will know?"

"Not sure, but let's ask!"

"Girls! Big news, from our inside source that same girl was walking and happily chatting with Lavi!"

"Who is that girl? It's all the three princes."

"Maybe she's new so she doesn't know our rule of just looking at them from a far?"

"We should tell her and teach her."

"Yeah! The princes don't belong to her!"

"That's right we all agree!"

'_Fan girls are scary. More like what's up with the prince thing? I got no time for that…I need to read the document and complete this mission. According to this there's been a string of events that's been happening. I need to solve it quick.' I thought as I close my book and sighed._

"Moyashi, it's lunch time." Kanda said as he saw Allen deep in thought.

"My name's Allen!" Allen corrected as he slammed his book.

"Che, let's go" Kanda said standing up and Allen wordlessly followed.

'Eh is Kanda guiding me? So he does have a nice side after all.' Allen thought as he looked at Kanda and smiled.

"What? Stop smiling it's creeping me out." Kanda said as they were walking.

'I take it back he's still a jerk.' Allen thought angry.

"Hello cutie! What can I get for you? I can make anything so just name it!" the cook said. He has pink hair and looked kind of cheerful.

"Oh, I would like…Wait, Moyashi let me order first." Kanda interrupted.

"Why should I?" Allen said pouting. He was really hungry.

"You should know why. You order a never ending list of food and fit it into the black hole of a stomach you have, Soba and green tea for me." Kanda deadpan and proceeded to order his food.

"Fine." Allen said as he waited.

'Wait, I just met Kanda today so how did he know about my eating habit?' Allen thought puzzled.

"Hey, Kanda how did…Yuu-chan! Here you are!" Lavi shouted cutting Allen from his question.

"Che, baka usagi, what did I say about using my first name?" Kanda said as he unshealth his sword and pointed it towards Lavi's neck.

"Y-Yuu chan, I'm still wondering why they allow you to carry a sword around." Lavi stuttered as the sword was dangerously close to his neck.

"It's a privilege for being a genius." Kanda replied as he smirked. Lavi then noticed the presence of the white hair kid.

"Allen, when were you here! Never mind, save me from him, he's being mean to his best friend!" Lavi said as he faked cry.

"When were we best friends?" Kanda shouted as he hit Lavi who skillfully dodged.

"Here you go honeys! Your Soba and Green Tea and Allen dear, are you sure you can finish this much food?" Jerry the cook asked in concern.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something important?" Jerry asked seeing Lavi hide behind Allen and Kanda with a murderous aura.

"Oh, nothing important. Thank you for the food Jerry-san." Allen said as he pushed his cart and sat at an empty table.

"Che" Kanda followed Allen's action and sat beside him.

'Oh, this is rare, Kanda chose to seat with someone. Usually we need to drag him or something.' Lavi thought as he saw the bickering pair.

**10mins later….**

"Lavi, aren't you going to eat?" Allen asked as he finished the whole cart.

"N-no I'm feeling quite sick. I think I'm going to go now. See you later." Lavi said as his face was turning green.

"What's wrong with him?" Allen thought out loud

"You're eating habit." Kanda answered.

"But you don't seem to have a problem with it, BaKanda." Allen commented as Kanda finished his Soba.

"You can't have a problem with it if you have seen it every day right? Even though it's been a long time." Kanda responded.

"Someone in your family eats like this? But you said long time…" Allen said looking confused as Kanda just stared at him.

"You don't remember do you?" Kanda whispered

"Huh?" Allen asked

"Nothing…che, let's go Moyashi." Kanda said as he took his tray and brought it to the counter. He then waited for Allen to do same and they both left.

"Who was that?"

"The one with Kanda-sama"

"They look great together!"

"Isn't he a boy?"

"He is?"

"EH!"

"Ring!" The bell rang signaling that classes were over.

"Kanda, classes have ended already right? Where are we heading?" Allen asked

"Home" Kanda answered

"We do not stay at the same place right?" Allen said

"We're going to your home. Who knows what will happen to a directionally challenge beansprout like you." Kanda said as they walked out of the school.

"Don't think I owe you one BaKanda." Allen said crossing his arms and pouting.

"Wouldn't think of it Moyashi." Kanda smirked and held Allen's hand.

"BaKanda I can follow you just fine." Allen said but he never let go of Kanda's hand.

"Says the person that got lost when we were heading to the next class." Kanda recalled and tightened his grip.

"It was crowded! I got pushed from the flow." Allen protested.

"Then how did you end up in a deserted classroom far away from where we were heading?" Kanda asked as he raised one of his eyebrows and gave a puzzled face.

"It was the map's fault." Allen blamed.

"Yes, and everyone else who had the map went into the right class I wonder what's so special about your map?" Kanda retorted.

"BaKanda"

"Baka Moyashi"

**They then tightened their hold on each other and went down the path leading to Allen's home….**

"BaKanda, do you want a drink?" Allen asked as he went into the kitchen and started boiling the water.

"Che, Moyashi, you're place is unexpectedly clean." Kanda said as he looked around the house only to find a letter on the table.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Allen said as he came back to the living room only to see Kanda quiet and staring at a letter.

"There's a letter addressed to you." Kanda said

"Hmm…that's rare. Usually it's for master. I guess he needed to tell me something." Allen said as he sat on the couch.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Kanda asked curious as the Moyashi was just sitting there.

"Oh…later it's probably another debt that I have to pay." Allen said smiling while Kanda sweat dropped as a dark aura emerged from Allen.

"Baka Moyashi, who is this master?" Kanda asked.

'I don't remember anyone like that. What about Mana and Neah? What happened to you all these years?' Kanda thought inwardly.

"I call him Master but he's actually my guardian." Allen replied and stood up.

"The water should be boiling right now. I'm going to…Wah!" Allen said as Kanda pushed him down.

'I never seen him this close before…his eye lashes are so long and his eyes are dark blue…I always thought it was black so beautiful. Wait, what am I thinking?' Allen thought as his face and Kanda's were close, so close that their noses almost touch it others.

"I missed you…Moyashi." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear making him blush to the tip of his ear.

"B-BaKanda, we only just met today right? How can you miss me if we barely know each other?" Allen whispered as Kanda hugged him.

'Wah, I can feel his breath on my neck…it tickles and this familiar scent of lotus. Why does he smell like that? Why am I so comfortable in his arms even though I hate people touching me? Why?' Allen thought as tons of questions were formed in his head.

"Moyashi, you really don't remember me?" Kanda said staring at Allen.

"You used to call me Yuu." Kanda continued.

"You promised to love me and only me, and I promised to look for you." Kanda continued as he stroke Allen's hair.

"Kanda, I'm sorry but this must be a misunderstanding. I don't remember anyone like that." Allen said breathlessly.

"If you don't, I'll make you remember." Kanda declared as he gave Allen a light peck on his forehead.

"It's late I shall leave now, see you tomorrow Moyashi." Kanda said as he open the door.

"Sorry Kanda, I can't seem to remember." Allen spoke quietly as he heard the door close.

"I can't remember anything of my past" Allen muttered.

**End**

So how was it? Was it good or bad? Oh yeah, should I make Lavi and Tyki fall in love with Allen or just brotherly love? Please review and you'll get a preview! I am looking forward to you comments. Cheers!


	4. Touch

_Touch_

_ Allen's point of view_

_Bored...that was the perfect word for me as I stared at Miss Miranda teaching us German and there she goes again, tripping practically over nothing and apologizing to it. What was she apologizing to? The table, can you believe it? She's actually apologizing to a table. I never seen a teacher lost it this much, ever since a certain teacher who shall not be named woke Kanda up. That man nearly got sliced in two. It made me wonder why Kanda was and is still allowed to carry his swords around in school. Shouldn't it be illegal or something? I feel lethargic. Master has raked up debts like I'm a multi millionaire that could afford it and everything in the school just screams ordinary. If this mission wasn't paying me by the hour I would have just abandon it. According to the document, 'things' popped up in the middle of the night in the music room. The principal said it was supernatural or something like that. I was skeptical. I mean I still am. Why? In my line of job, monsters don't just play lets see who scares the most people but lets see who kills the most people. It must have either been a high level demon or just a prank by some of the kids here. Damn, I hate kids. I'm twenty so I was a kid once right? Please, that was years ago and when I meant twenty it was this body growing to twenty years old not my age. Okay maybe I lied and said I was twenty but who gives a hoot right? I sure don't. _  
_Damn it! Why does Yuu keep glancing at me every few seconds and that kid, Lavi too? I smirked to myself calling him Yuu in my head gives me a sense of satisfaction. He will get angry if I call him by that after all. I'm going to ignore him for a while as punishment for confusing me yesterday. He probably just mixed me up with another kid. It's impossible that we met before unless he grew up in that facility like me although it could be before that...but I don't remember much from that time only Mana died. I frowned. Geez, that brought up some bad memories. Way to go me._  
_I saw Yuu walking towards me and decided that looking out of the window seems like the best ideal for now. He slammed on my table and I pretended to be startled. He seems to buy my reaction seeing as he smirked. Maybe I should change my major to acting. I know he's instinct is sharp. That's for sure but he seems to buy my 'innocent' act. If I can fool him I could probably fool lots of people. "Moyashi?" Shit...I didn't hear what he said. I went for a safe answer and said yes but he frowned and told me he didn't say anything. I shrugged at that and drowned out all the mindless chatter in the classroom. Maybe going to the infirmary to sort out my thoughts would do me good. I excused myself claiming I was 'sick' and even though Yuu wanted to go with me but I declined politely before exiting the classroom. _  
_I should sleep or something. I can't stay here for long that's for certain. Even though the pay is good, master will probably want to move to another country in a few months time. He's my observer so I can't afford to part with him. The consequences will be severe. Urg...Link's lecture is sticking to me like a mantra._  
_"Excuse me." I slide the door and entered only to see Tyki there with a women. I know Tyki is handsome and all but are women so desperate to get into a hot guy's pants? The women or should I say a student blushed and ran off. Tyki is clearly chuckling and seems amused by this situation. I blushed going back into my 'innocent act' before slamming the door and leaving the infirmary but I heard it slide open and knew he was going to grab me and I will probably be 'deflowered' or something according to Master. See, he just pulled me in and pinned my arms against the door with a devious grin. It's amazing that I can predict this scenario. Maybe I could use him? Gather information, but I know he can be handy if used properly. He stares at me like I am going to be the best meal ever but I know it won't happen. I can hear Yuu's footsteps closing in. Just as I predicted, Yuu came in and..._  
_Shit...he's kissing me...I know he's making a point to Tyki that he saw me first but...he's kissing me and holding me way too close. I can feel his arms wrapped around my waist and my cheeks flushed. Damn...I feel weird. Before I know it, I was carried like a sack of potatoes and I tried struggling out of his stronghold but to no avail. I knew I could get out of this if I flipped him but my heart is hammering so hard in my chest like it's going to explode and for some weird reason that I cannot fathom I don't want to get out of this. He must have done something last night...I never ever lost my cool exterior like this. Never, maybe he slipped a drug in my drink? I shook my head. It was impossible. I was still fine this morning maybe I thought how nice it would be to run through his silky hair once or twice this morning but he never affected me this much. I can still feel my heart pounding in my chest. Maybe I should visit the doctor perhaps it's failing me or something. Yup, that's gotta be it. I begin to relax a bit. No point resisting a person so strong-headed like Kanda. _  
_As we walked or more like he carried me towards who knows where. I looked at the windows and saw the sun still shining so brightly. I wonder what would have happened if it was not cynical me but really a sweet, innocent Allen Walker walking around this school trying his best here. Would he consider dating Yuu? Perhaps, he would. If I didn't have much baggage I wouldn't mind having a brute but actually kind Yuu by my side as a lover. I shook my head, what am I thinking? It's impossible after all. He's from the light and I'm from the dark. I chuckled finding it funny that contrary to what people think, Yuu is the one whose on the 'light' or should I say 'good' side instead of me. Appearance wise, we seem the opposite and I seem like the 'good' one instead but I'm already so tainted it's not even funny. I frowned at that and shook my head not wanting to stray away from those thoughts. Yuu gave me a confused expression but I shrugged deeming it unimportant._  
_He finally put me down on his bed and locked the door. I gave him a quizzical expression since i could still open it since it was locked from the inside but he ignored it and went to the kitchen. It was a neat place with books stacked neatly on the bookshelf and the bed was made. The room was simple and organized. Plain, solid, deep blue was painted on the walls and I thought blue really suited him. It reminds me of his eyes for some reason. Urg, I think my heart just skipped a beat and it's getting faster as I saw Yuu getting in the room again with two cups. I muttered a thanks and accepted leaving a side note in my head to get an appointment with a doctor soon. Yuu sat down and switched on the television but he clearly wasn't watching it. I just stared at him willing him to say something. It was getting awkward and the blaring noise coming from the television did not help the tense atmosphere at all. He sighed and off the television._  
_"I known you when Mana was alive. We were close and when we first met. We fought a lot. I guess there was a lot of tension or something but when we first met. We got into a fight. It was funny. Even though we don't get along, we didn't cross any line and were more like rivals. But one day, I just sort of snap and ended up kissing you. You returned that kiss saying that it took me way too long to figure it out and kissed me back. We didn't have sex or anything like that, but we often kissed and hugged. We loved each other. I left due to the old man's job getting relocated but when I came back, you were gone and they said you died in the fire along with Mana. I was devastated but knew you would not be happy if I threw my life away so I pursued music. We used to play together. You on the piano and I on the violin I love those moments. I know it's too soon to hope for anything so why don't we get to know each other? We might be more similar than you think." Yuu's face went from seriousness to musing, to gentle and then, determination. He must have loved the 'old' me. It might not even be me he is describing but the name Mana appeared so it might be me or a coincidence. I wonder how disappointed he will feel if he realize how different I am from the Allen he described. My heart hurts for some reason but I ignored it and nodded my head. He smiled. The only way I can really describe was beautiful. For some reason, I felt content and smiled back. His eyes widened in surprise for some reason and I felt him draw closer to me. He was so close I could hear his breath and my heart was beating wildly in my chest like it was gonna pop out or something. I felt something pressed against my lips and I realized it was his lips. He silently asked for permission and my instinct took over. I opened my mouth and felt something alien that I later identified as Yuu's tongue. A few moments later, due to us needing to breath, he pulled back, both of us grasping for breath. _  
_"Sorry" I only managed to process that word and he slammed the door. _  
_I felt my face flushed and I realized something. The me that has a reflex action never did anything when he came close. Number one, I allowed someone to come close when I usually kick or flip someone who touches me. Number two, I always feel uncomfortable when in physical contact. Number three, I kissed Yuu. Yup, that sums it up. I officially gone bonkers or maybe something in me broke? _  
_My mind feels all messed up and it's so suffocating all the sudden. "You can leave if you want." I heard Yuu's voice through the door. I hasten my pace and left the place only to bump into a familiar red-head, Lavi. Maybe I am gaining an immunity to people touching me or am I okay with kisses? Out of impulse I hugged Lavi. He struggled but I ignored it. Determine to find out how much physical contact I allow before my reflex kicks in. "Kiss me" I asked him. A look of shocked then followed by being flustered was written all over his face. After a few seconds, he had a look of determination and drew closer but unlike Yuu, he was on the ground. I flipped him...so I didn't lose my reflex then what was so different about Yuu? He drew close too but I didn't flip him...I smiled innocently and tilted my head clearly giving him a silent question of 'what are you doing?' _  
_He shrugged clearly thinking he was dreaming and waved goodbye. I smiled and waved back._  
_I returned to my house and dropped my whole act. I laid on the couch and all I could think was I was always confident in keeping my distance with people. I let Tyki touch me knowing that Yuu was close enough so that Tyki won't go overboard but knowing that I was comfortable with Yuu touching me? The only thought that I had was..._  
_"Fuck, why do I let him touch me?"_

**_Author's note_**  
**_Sorry for the long wait but my laptop broke down. I deleted some of the chapters due to it not going how I want. Please review and tell me if you like it to be Allen's point of view or not. Thank you for reading this chapter and do feel free to pin point my mistakes. Cheers!_**


End file.
